How Did We Fall In Love?
by Gabberry
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are a couple with lots of problems, with Grimmjow drunk and dealing with Bipolar disorder everyday. Not to mention Ichigo is 9 months pregnant with their only child. One-shot M-Preg with the pairing GrimmIchi. Mild language.


~How Did We Fall In Love?

GrimmIchi Angst M-Preg One-Shot

Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are a couple with a lot of problems, with Grimmjow drunk and dealing with Bipolar disorder every day. Not to mention Ichigo is 9 months pregnant with their only child. One-shot MPreg, with the pairing GrimmIchi. Mild language.

~X~

"Ichi, babe, don't beeee like tha..." Grimmjow slurred, barely able to stand, much less speak. His husky voice stained the cold autumn air with the stench of alcohol, different scents paralyzed the air in which he stood, and Ichigo's breathing air. His breath, came out in intervals, none the same as the last. His hair, even more rustled than before, showed he didn't do just drinking at that bar he supposedly "didn't go to."

"No, you are drunk, I am not gonna let you touch me." Ichigo said firmly. He turned his slightly enlarged back onto Grimmjow, crossing his thin and lanky arms over his protruding stomach, the current home for the child they were both expecting in about a week.

He closed the door to the apartment they shared as he had his back turned to Grimmjow, knowing that this could take a while.

He vaguely remembered the incident in which this baby was created, considering the fact he was half-asleep as the whole ordeal unfolded.

_Grimmjow came home barely able to stand. He walked into the bedroom to see a sleeping Ichigo quietly snoring. "Heh I'm gonna have fun with this..." He walked up to Ichigo on the bed and began stripping him. "NN Ahh~...Grimmjow..." Grimmjow snickered, laughing at how willing Ichigo was. He finally stripped down to Ichigo's boxers and began pumping his erection..._

"Come on Ichigo...I just wanted to see ya and the baby..." Grimmjow continued slurring. Even with his slurring dialogue, barely audible over the crisp winds, it still broke him away from his thoughts.

"Well you see me and the baby so now you can leave. I am not letting you sleep here while you are drunk." Ichigo turned his back a small degree around just to glare at Grimmjow's face.

"Come on baby don't be that way, you know I love youu..." Grimmjow tried to turn Ichigo fully around, but he wouldn't budge.

"No you don't love me!" Ichigo swatted Grimmjow's arm away, thus awakening the demon inside, though he did not know it yet. "You only love me when you're not drunk, and when you're disease doesn't act up, which apparently isn't often enough! Why can't you love me all the time? I am pregnant with your child for god's sake!" Ichigo raised his voice to a yell so fast he screamed and cried at the same time.

"Look ya little punk," Grimmjow raised his large hand up and slapped Ichigo clean across the face. Ichigo moaned at the sudden pain, though when Grimmjow was like this, he was used to it. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! I thought you liked the sex, and I thought you liked children. So whad I give ya? I gave you great sex and a stupid baby! So don't go saying that I don't love ya!" Grimmjow yelled in a tone no person likes to be yelled at with.

Ichigo glared up at Grimmjow with the depths of hell raging in his eyes. "You were the one who didn't wear a condom! I could have waited for a child! We have only been together for 10 mo-" Ichigo screamed but stopped short as he felt the baby kick hard.

"Whatsa matter ya freak? Is that damn child kicking inside ya? I swear I should have worn a condom." Grimmjow sneered.

"Would you stop talking to me like that? It's also your child! We created this life together, how come you can't be grateful for that? How come you have to be so rude when you're like this? How come you can't love me when you're like this?" Ichigo began sobbing in his hands.

Grimmjow tched. He moved a bit closer to Ichigo, and placed his right palm onto his wet face. Ichigo stopped sobbing to look up at Grimmjow, still sniffing in the process. "G-Grimmjow?" he choked out. Grimmjow shifted the hair covering Ichigo's face, placing it behind his ear, knowing full well this always calmed Ichigo down.

As Ichigo was about to say something Grimmjow moved his hand away and then back to punch Ichigo's face. 

Ichigo screamed in pain as he hit the closed door, shaking the whole door with the force. He slid down slowly but made sure he had something to grip on, in this case he used the brass door knob; and one on his large belly.

"You stupid freak. Who said that I wanted that child? Ya could have had an abortion! I wouldn't have minded at all! In fact, that would have been perfect! Then I wouldn't have to deal with your damn hormones and your stupid stomach getting in the way of our sex!" Grimmjow snickered into the crisp air, ruining the happiness that autumn once brought. He waited for Ichigo to give his dumb-assed answer, but it never came. 

He balled his hand into a fist, ready to hit Ichigo at anytime if he tried anything funny. But instead, said man didn't even look up; he stayed put, gripping onto the small doorknob, eyes clenched in pain, hair covering his face, his one free hand caressing his belly. "G-Grimmjow…you god-damned son of a…bitch…I can't take this anymore…!" A single tear escaped from his puckered eye lids, falling onto the cold cement of the apartment grounds. He slowly unbent his spine, gasping at the pain that soon followed. He waddled into the streets, both arms wrapped protectively around his belly.

The sight was full of sorrow. Ichigo's mouth was dripping with crimson tears, falling onto the cold hard ground of the parking lot. His face had developing bruises from his previous conversation with Grimmjow, but throughout his body it was evident that today wasn't as bad.

"Tch where do ya think you are going?" Grimmjow yelled after Ichigo. "What happened to the perfect life you wanted us to have together?" Ichigo's eyes let another tear fall as he heard 'perfect life'.

"Then I guess we are through." He strained to say this without his tears peaking through.

"Wait whatta bout the kid?" Ichigo heard Grimmjow's rough footsteps against the rock ground, and finally reach him. He felt his warm hand, that hand he always loved touching him, and yet he hated it now. He slapped it away, tears running down his face. "Get away from me you bastard." He growled at Grimmjow, not even bothering to look at him.

Not even giving Grimmjow a chance to reply, he waddled down the winding road of the parking lot, passing their car, their apartments their friends lived in, their own living complex they both had before hoped would house their child; now all of it was a silly nightmare.

Grimmjow stood there in awe, watching the pitiful sight of Ichigo walking down the street. He looked down at his hand; it was still in a fist. He widened his eyes, realizing what he had done. "N-no...NO! Ichigo!" he ran towards him with all the strength he had, even though Ichigo didn't make it very far. He felt the anger he had just seconds ago seemingly vanish, and disappear into the air. He knew after being like this for almost all of his life, that the disease was now at its low, for now. 

He gasped in horror when he saw Ichigo fall to the ground before his eyes. If Ichigo hadn't held a hand out and bent his knees before reaching the ground, they both knew the baby wouldn't have made it.

"Ichigo!" His yell echoed through the whole apartment complex. The tone in his voice now wasn't of anger, it was of disappointment, and regret.

He slumped down to Ichigo's level, gripping on to both of his shoulders with his muscular hands.

Ichigo knew what was happening. Even after knowing Grimmjow for 10 months, he knew this was that sweet time that only came a handful of times a day, the time where Grimmjow's true self peeked through, and he was kind to Ichigo. It was because of that disease that claimed Grimmjow a long time ago.

Ichigo panted as he clutched onto the bulge of the baby, even though he only walked about 1 minute, the baby wasn't allowing it, and was currently kicking up a storm inside of Ichigo's small figure. He tried rubbing it, but it just wouldn't work, after a few moments he realized what could be happening.

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's breath begin to strain. While still keeping a firm grip on Ichigo's shoulders, he turned him around so that he was facing him. He continued to help by moving Ichigo into a sitting position and leaning him against a nearby apartment's outer wall. It was then that he noticed the large, red fist print on Ichigo's face. "Ichigo…" Grimmjow placed his right hand onto Ichigo's face, to rub and sooth the damage he had just done a few minutes ago. He felt the tears push into his eyes, but he wasn't going to give in, yet. "Babe you know why I am like this, and you know I love you, right?"

Ichigo sadly nodded. But he still wouldn't look Grimmjow in the face. Said man noticed this action, and pushed Ichigo's thin face up to look at him, but giving his all to be gentle. "You know that right, Ichigo?" he asked him again. He wasn't going to stop until Ichigo gave him an answer. 

Ichigo's eyes filled to the brim with tears, and he exploded into Grimmjow's arms. "Yes…I do know that…I didn't mean it, you know, when I said you didn't love me...I know you do! I am so sorry baby…I'm so sorry…" He sobbed like a little kid, sniffling and hiccupping all the way. Grimmjow pulled his hand away from that face, the one he always adored, and gave his lover a hug, a hug he hoped sent his message to Ichigo, and how he will always love him.

The two stayed put for a bit of time, when Ichigo gasped, and clutched at his round belly. "Oooohhh…Grimmjow...the baby...I think it's time…" he moaned in utter pain. Grimmjow quickly carried Ichigo off of the ground, then reached in his pocket for his phone, to call an ambulance. Ichigo moaned quietly in Grimmjow's chest.

Ichigo's moans sounded ghostly with the breezing wind, softly contrasting, but giving out a ghostly melody. The melody continued, the second part about to begin when the ambulance came blazing in. Two standardized paramedics rushed out of the parked car, pulling out a gurney, and continuing their journey to the reported "man in labor." They gently pulled Ichigo from Grimmjow's arms and placed him softly onto the gurney, which wasn't providing a lot of comfort to Ichigo's aching back.

Right before Ichigo was fully loaded into the ambulance he grabbed Grimmjow by his cotton shirt and pulled him closer to his face. "Grimmjow, how did we fall in love?" he whispered, voice cracking, into Grimmjow's reddened ear, catching him off his guard. "Heh you stupid idiot...I love you..." Grimmjow whispered back, his own voice breaking.

The two shared a passionate kiss before the ambulance finally closed, thus separating the two lovers.

**THE END**


End file.
